deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Pinkie Pie
Pinkamena Diane "Pinkie" Pie is one of the main protagonists of the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic series. She appeared in the 71st episode and Season 3 Finale of DEATH BATTLE!, Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, where she fought against Deadpool from Marvel Comics. She was voiced by Brittany Lauda. History Pinkie Pie was born on a rock farm and led a depressing life but after a Sonic Rainboom she discovered her purpose in life was to party and make ponies happy. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background *Real Name: Pinkamena Diane Pie *AKA Super Party Pony Pinkie Pie *Height: Approx. 4'/1.20 m *Weight: N/A *Birthplace: Rock Farm, Equestria *Element of Harmony: Laughter *Best party planner in Equestria *Really likes Chimicherrychangas Weapons *3 Z&R Party Cannons **Streamer & Confetti Ammo **Bubblegum Cake Batter Ammo **Live Cannon Ammunition **Can launch herself *Assorted pies, cakes, cupcakes *Hooves *Hammerspace Powers & Abilities *Pinkie Sense **Predicts immediate future *Comic stretchability *Limb duplication *Super speed & strength *Enhanced memory *Breaks physics and reality *Enhanced durability Feats *Prevented Yaks & Pony war *Defeated the Changelings *Resisted hallucinations with laughter *Survived Nightmare Moon's magic blast *Only survivor of trail to Yakyakistan *Keeps Windigos away by keeping everypony happy *Defeated Nightmare Moon, Discord, & Lord Tirek Deadpool VS Mask Pinkie made a small cameo appearance during The Mask's analysis in Deadpool VS Mask, where she could be seen waving her hoof at Boomstick while telling him to not forget about her while the topic was about 4th Wall breakers. Boomstick punches her back off-screen and decides to ignore what she said. She was voiced by Emily Fajardo. DEATH BATTLE! Quotes Pre-Fight Analysis * Welcome welcome welcome, a fine welcome to you! Welcome welcome welcome DEATH BATTLE!, how do you do? * Sorry, did I interrupt you guys? * Well, I can sing, I can dance, I throw the bestest parties, I can... * What? I'd never hurt anyone! Well, unless it's an evil, shape shifting Changeling. That's why I never leave home without my Party Cannon! Usually, this beauty can set up an entire party in a single shot, but when things get tough, I use it to smother my enemies in bubble gum cake batter! It's my own recipe, wanna try some bubble gum cupcakes? They're fresh, and sticky! * Okay, also, I think one time, my Party Cannon blew up half a building! But that totally wasn't my fault! * Bathtubs ARE dangerous! * Sometimes you just have to believe in things, even if you can't figure them out. * Heh, funny you should say that. * I can always use the mirror pool, my Nana Pinkie taught me how to use it to duplicate myself over and over and over and... * Really? Oh my gosh, I can't wait! Death Battle * Hi there! I'm Pinkie Pie! I've never seen you before? Are you new! You must be new! Prepare to be welcomed! * Welcome Welcome Welc-'' * ''I'm gonna welcome you one way or another! * I'll be back! Pinkie Promise! * Yeah! I mean, usually they're kind of annoying, but... * Cherrychangas! * Only the most delicious, most awesomest thing you've ever tasted! BAM! * Does this mean we're friends now? * Wanna have some fun? * Yeah! Let's move it! Like that! Yeah! * NOO! I was gonna play that one! * Hi, Rainbow Dash! * You mean Wiz and Boomstick? * Ow! My tail! * Wait a minute! You didn't tell me it was your birthday! * Another happy ending! Deadpool VS Mask * Don't forget about me... Gallery Pinkie Pie DB Sprite.png|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! Pinkie_Pie_ready_to_fire_her_party_cannon_S2E9.png|Pinkie Pie using her party cannon A_lot_of_Pinkie_clones_S3E03.png|Clones of Pinkie Pie Trivia * Pinkie Pie is the fifth Hasbro character to appear, after Starscream, Rainbow Dash, Bucky O'Hare and White Tigerzord, and with the next five being Megazord, Twilight Sparkle, Optimus Prime, Dragonzord and Red Ranger. **She is the second My Little Pony character to appear, with the first being Rainbow Dash, and with the next one being Twilight Sparkle. *Pinkie Pie is the first female combatant to be featured in a Season Finale. *Pinkie Pie is the second combatant to interact with Wiz and Boomstick. The first was her opponent Deadpool. *Pinkie Pie and her opponent are the second combatants to have never killed each other, with the first being Chuck Norris and Segata Sanshiro. *Pinkie Pie is the only combatant to have settled a fight peacefully. She and Deadpool formed a friendship just from offering him food. *Pinkie Pie is the fifth combatant to fight against a returning combatant, after Zitz, Captain America, Agumon and Mewtwo, and with the next 15 being Zero, Thor, Wonder Woman, Black Panther, Jin Kazama, Mega Man X, Mega Man Volnutt, MegaMan.EXE, Star Force Mega Man, Shazam, Akane Yashiro, Dracula, The Mask, Leonardo and Red Ranger. **She is, however, the only one who has managed to get a tie against a returning combatant. *Pinkie Pie is the second female combatant to ever show regret or hesitance with the prospect of killing her opponent, the first being Erza Scarlet. However, unlike Erza, Pinkie Pie never went through with trying to kill her opponent at the end of her fight. *Pinkie Pie is the tenth female to fight against a male, after Samus Aran, Riptor, Rebecca Black, Rainbow Dash, Toph Beifong, Bayonetta, Agent Carolina, Tracer and Erza Scarlet, and with the next seven being Lara Croft, Renamon, Wonder Woman, Lucy, Captain Marvel, Akane Yashiro and Tatsumaki. *Pinkie Pie is the second Cartoon character to fight against a Comic Book character, after Goliath, and with the next two being Twilight Sparkle and Ben Tennyson. *Pinkie Pie is the fifth non-DC character to face a Marvel character, after Lord Raiden, Goliath, Darth Vader and Raiden, and with the next six being Android 18, The Shredder, Lucy, Sigma, Widowmaker and The Mask. **She is, however, the first and so far only one to tie against their Marvel opponent. References *Pinkie Pie on Wikipedia *Pinkie Pie on the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Wiki Category:Female Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Combatants Category:Reality warpers Category:Season 3 Combatants Category:4th Wall Breakers Category:Magic Users Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Light Users Category:Speedsters Category:Merciful Combatants Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Hasbro Characters Category:Toy Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Mascots Category:Teenage Combatants Category:TV Show Combatants Category:Toon Force Users Category:Protagonists Category:Cartoon characters Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Combatants with cameo appearances